L'envol de l'Impératrice
by Thjazi
Summary: Cette fanfic se déroule APRES le tome 7, donc SPOILERs! même si très léger. Le professeur McGonagall contemple l'un des guerriers qui est tombé. Et si...


Voici donc le produit d'un cours magistral un peu trop ennuyeux en fac d'arts du spectacle. Pas très long, mais je pense qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais, à vous de juger!!

Je rappelle que ce one-shot se situe APRES le tome 7, qui, au jour où je poste cette fanfic, n'est pas encore sortit! Donc ceux qui ne veulent rien, absolument rien savoir sur la fin, retournez à la page précédante et attendez avant de lire cette fic.

Pour les autres, je vous souhaite un agréable moment!!

L'envol de l'impératrice

Le professeur McGonagall regarda le corps – mort- de la jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène. Les yeux violets admirant le néant, elle avait la bouche entrouverte sur la surprise. Sans doute celle d'être vaincue par une femme qu'elle répudiait.

Minerva observa le monde autour d'elle ; les agents du Ministère s'affairaient sur le champs de bataille qu'était devanu Poudlard, emportant avec soin les corps des « héros de guerre » et avec répulsion ceux des Mangemorts, destinés à l'incinération.

Deux de ces hommes s'approchèrent pour réucupérer ce qu'il restait du premier général du Lord noir. Minerva croisa le regard de l'un d'eux.

« Je m'occuppe de Mrs Lestrange », dit-elle, sans baisser les yeux.

Le simple effet du regard fonctionna; Dawlish avait apprit à ses dépends à ne pas croiser le fer avec le professeur McGonagall, en particulier après avoir été partiellement responsable de son état, deux ans auparavant. Et là, il venait de la voir à la guerre; il hésitait encore à se décider si son nom lui allait comme un gant, divine, ou si justement, elle n'en était pas l'exact opposé, démoniaque.

Toujours était-il qu'elle avait déchaîné une réelle passion dans tous les combats auxquels il l'avait vue prendre part, cette nuit-là.

Avec une révérance respectueuse, Dawlish opta pour un retrait stratégique. Seulement, son compagnon, un peu trop empressé de suivre les instructions, n'entendait pas battre en retrait.

« On a des ordres, Actéon.

Fais-moi confiance, il y a des cas où il vaut mieux désobéir ; le cas présent est un de ceux-là. »

Il adressa un signe de tête à Minerva puis repartit, saisissant le bras de son collègue pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Minerva s'agenouilla avec précaution à côté du corps et ôta les quelques mèches de cheveux qui barraient son visage.

« Je suis désolée, Lucky Star... Je suis désolée, tu n'as pas été si chanceuse que ça... »

Elle changea la position du corps de Bellatrix, de manière à ce qu'elle semble moins inconfortable dans sa mort. Minerva aurait presque pu croire qu'elle dormait, si ses yeux n'étaient pas ouverts. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à fermer ces trésors violets, par lesquels elle avait vu tant d'émotions ; durant les premières années à Poudlard de Bellatrix, elle avait sentit qu'elle se métamorphosait elle-même. Elle ne comprenait pas alors cette sensation à la fois douloureuse et réconfortante, quand elle avait prit une jeune première année de Serpentard dans ses bras.

Une goutte sur sa joue la ramena au réel présent. La prmière pensée de Minerva fut de se dépêcher pour éviter que la pluie n'abîme d'avantage le corps déjà couvert de cicatrices. Sa seconde fut de cesser de s'agiter quand elle réalisa que les gouttes qui maculaient autant son visage que celui Bellatrix étaient ses propres larmes. L'une d'entre elles tomba sur le coin de l'oeil de Bellatrix et menaça de se perdre dans ses cheveux sombres, quand Minerva la rattrappa. La Maîtresse des Métamorphoses changea d'un geste du doigt cette larme qu'elles partageaient, en deux petits diamants.

Si seulement...

« Je t'aurai mis des rubans d'argent pour aller avec ces diamants, Lucky Star. Et tu m'aurai dit que tu étais trop grande pour que je te coiffe comme avant. »

Elle réorganisa le corset en lambeaux, la gorge de la jeune femme était aussi pâle que celle d'une colombe.

« Je n'aurai pas arrêté et t'aurai répondu que tu connaîtrai les mêmes sentiments quand toi-même, tu coifferai les cheveux de ta fille. Et là, tu te serai tûe, gênée. »

Elle prit la main dela jeune femme, déjà froide et dure, osseuse après toutes ces années à Azkaban. Minerva aurait voulu se dire que tout irait bien à présent, pour Bellatrix, quelle serait heureuse là où elle se trouvait, dans un monde meilleur. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'un tel monde existait : comment permettre à des hommes, des femmes, qui ont commis des actes abominables, une paix éternelle, au même titre qui ceux qui en avait subit les conséquences?

Les envoyer en Enfer, lui avait-on répondu.

La rédemption leur est-elle donc impossible? Avait-elle continué.

On lui avait alors demandé si elle préférait le bracelet en ivoire ou le collier en argent noir.

Et Bellatrix se situait sans doute dans la catégorie de ceux dont le monde fantastique et éternel était interdit d'accès.

« Quand je t'aurai regardée à travers le mirroir, tu m'aurai sans doute sourit, un peu honteuse, tes joues auraient prit une teinte rosée et tes yeux auraient pétillés, tu sais, comme cela se passait à chaque fois que quelque chose te rendait heureuse mais que tu n'osais pas me l'avouer. Tu aurai pris ma main, ridée, dans la tienne, si fraîche mais glaçée aujourd'hui, et tu les aurai glissées jusqu'à ton ventre encore plat. Pour combien de temps encore? »

Minerva se pencha et embrassa le front de celle en qui elle avait placé tant d'espoirs.

« Je t'aurai prise dans mes bras, te disant combien j'étais heureuse pour toi et Tim... »

Minerva soupira une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux de Bellatrix, déposant un diamant sur chaque paupière. Elle se leva, sa baquette encore hésitante. Soucieuse d'offrir un dernier instant de beauté après tant d'années de haine, Minerva usa du même charme que pour les funérailles de Dumbledore : le corps de la Mangemort s'embrasa de flammes d'un blanc aveuglant et, dans le ciel qui s'était assombrit, un dragon blanc avait prit son envol.

« Si seulement tu avais vu que le courage n'était pas celui de suivre tes parents, quoiqu'il t'en coûte, mais de suivre Andromeda et Tim... quoiqu'il en coûte... »

Voici donc la première fanfic que je publie sur Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas raconté tout ce que j'imaginais se passer entre Bellatrix et le professeur McGonagall, aussi, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser en review et à me laisser votre mail pour que j'y réponde!! (comme tous les auteurs, j'aime savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de mon histoire, pour que je m'améliore)

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici! A une prochaine fanfic!!

Thjazi


End file.
